


12:30

by tetralibria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Purge: Anarchy (2014), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cannibalism, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Gen, Necrophilia, Other, Out of Character, Psychological Drama, Rape, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetralibria/pseuds/tetralibria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В 12:30 Северная Америка погрузилась во тьму. Многие люди, прежде даже не слышавшие друг о друге и не подозревавшие о существовании других выживших, пересекаются в ужасных обстоятельствах. Каждому из них приходится переступать через недоверие, страх, и уйму трупов, чтобы выжить всем вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Шейн всё-таки уехал из группы Рика в Форт Беннинг, как и планировал во втором сезоне.   
> Используются в основном реальные локации выдуманных мест, которые я подстраиваю под события.   
> Временные линии могут быть сдвинуты, но не слишком сильно, поэтому просто смиритесь, ладушки?   
> Что касается персонажей из Судной ночи, то за основу берётся второй фильм, но в наших реалиях, где само по себе понятие Судной ночи появилось совсем недавно, и городом-подопытной крысой стал Лос-Анджелес. Произошла всего лишь одна Судная ночь, а мир пошёл ко дну примерно через полгода.  
> И я не знаю, куда всё это меня заведёт.

**_It’s Just Us, Love/That Makes Two Of Us_ **

 

— Как можно дальше от населённых пунктов, я поняла, мам, — устало выдыхает в трубку девушка, опираясь об очередное дерево рукой в попытке отдышаться.

— Чем дальше, тем лучше, — вновь повторяет Джессика, оглядываясь на хаос вокруг себя в одной из лабораторий ЦКЗ, крепко вцепившись в руку своего мужа, который разделяет всеобщую панику вокруг, но не забывает о необходимости предупредить дочь.

— Дорогая, — перебивает он жену, — Роми, послушай меня, — мужчина сглатывает, пытаясь успокоить накатывающую истерику, — постарайся найти своего брата. И, пожалуйста, будь предельно осторожна.

— Помни, чему мы тебя учили, — завершает фразу мужа женщина.

— Ладно, мам, пап. Всё сделаю. Вы тоже берегите там себя, хорошо?

— Удачи, родная, — раздаётся в один голос от родителей девушки, прежде чем шум выстрелов наполняет помещение и отдаёт эхом в телефонную трубку, заставляя девушку всхлипнуть и выронить смартфон из рук.

— Вот и всё, — шепчет она самой себе, — вот и всё.

— Ты идёшь? — Окликают её с более высокой точки две её подруги — Джин и Алекса, сёстры-близняшки, которые являются лучшими подругами Роми уже долгие пять лет проживания в Штатах.

— Это родители? — Отзывается Алекса, и, получив удостоверяющий кивок, легонько пихает сестру в бок и подходит к подруге, подтягивая её за собой. — Всё будет хорошо, — отзывается она, едва девушка прячет лицо в её плечо, тихо всхлипывая.

— Нет, не будет, — заикаясь, отзывается темноволосая. — Это начало конца.

 

 

 

   Это было больше шести месяцев назад. Чем дальше уходишь от своих воспоминаний, тем чаще они возвращаются, с каждым разом принося всё более жгучую волну боли в груди. Райан едва удалось оторваться от толпы бродячих у одного из входов в Хантсвилл, оставляя за спиной все надежды найти припасы и автомобиль.

 

   Девушка поправляет свои тёмно-рыжие волосы, убирая выбившиеся пряди за уши и тихо чертыхаясь. В то время как многие — она надеется — выжившие люди наверняка страдают проблемами вроде тех, как бы найти себе поесть, да заиметь крышу над головой, она не может найти нормальных резинок для волос. Разумеется, найти еду и какой-нибудь ночлег с крышей и четырьмя стенами находится в приоритете, но сделать что-то с волосами — тоже. Вариантов два: либо найти ножницы и обкорнать себя чуть ли не налысо, либо найти какую-нибудь верёвку. И лучше, если эта верёвка будет тоньше плетёной кабельной — последней части альпинистского снаряжения, которое позволила себе оставить девушка. Всё остальное валяется где-то между Таллахомой и Хантсвиллом — что-то осталось в черепах разлагающихся людей, а что-то — держит их на привязи.

 

 

 

   В тот самый момент, когда позади неё раздались крики, Хансен знала, что возвращаться больше нет смысла. Скольких людей они с Джин и Алексой видели, которые пытались помочь друг другу в таких ситуациях, погибая все вместе, — не сосчитать. И, после каждого подобного зрелища, они заключали негласный пакт о том, что если один из них укушен — остальные бегут как можно быстрее и дальше, пока обречённый играет роль приманки.

 

   Райан бежит, задыхаясь, отчаянно поддерживая своей левой рукой наполненный припасами и снаряжением рюкзак, а правой — сжимая рукоятку ножа так, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Навстречу девушке выруливают два бродячих, таща свои отваливающиеся конечности за собой, и резко меняют траекторию, переводя свои белёсые бездушные глаза прямо на неё. Шумно сглотнув, Хансен чертыхается, молниеносно продумывая очередной безумный план действий, глубоко вдыхает, успокаиваясь, и сбрасывает рюкзак, облегчая себе путь. Устремившись вперёд с новоприобретённым вторым дыханием, она вонзает нож в глазницу левого трупа, ударяя второго по колену, задерживая его чуть позади. Быстро вытащив нож из глазницы, она завершает работу со вторым, оглядываясь назад и оценивая возможность спасения своих припасов. Шансов… не ноль, но тоже ничтожно мало. Плюнуть на всё и бежать без еды и патронов — глупо, ведь она не знает, как скоро сможет всё это найти снова. Где-то там, дальше, позади небольшой стайки бродячих, в месте, где они с Джин и Алексой были совсем недавно, раздаётся очередной крик, наполненный болью и ужасом, заставляя кровь застывать в жилах. К счастью девушки, это отвлекает внимание нескольких бродячих, давая ей небольшое, но жизненно важное преимущество. И, в очередной раз плюнув на всё, она возвращается к своему рюкзаку, перепрыгивая через разбросанный повсюду мусор, хватает его и разворачивается, поскальзываясь о кишки.

 

— Нет времени ныть, вставай! — Злобным шёпотом подстёгивает себя девушка, когда рука одного из ходячих цепляет её щиколотку, за что немедленно получает пяткой в нос, и, как ни в чём не бывало, девушка подрывается с места, помогая себе ладонью, и устремляется вперёд.

 

_Если кто-то это читает, то знайте — запасайтесь едой на большее количество времени, чем пять месяцев._

_Конечно, не стоит надеяться на то, что вы сможете обеспечить себя на всю оставшуюся жизнь в своём замечательном подвальчике с кучей еды и воды, ибо это практически нереально сделать. Разумеется, это касается тех людей, чей подвал размером с пару собачьих будок. Если вы какой-нибудь очень обеспеченный человек и можете отстроить себе подземную систему с кучей места для запасов — вам безумно повезло. Ну, это в том случае, если вы успели до него добраться, а не пали жертвой укуса до прибытия на место._

   Девушка уже почти выбилась из сил, когда перед глазами мелькнула табличка Normal Hills Apartments, вдали за которой так заманчиво блестят практически нетронутые студенческие апартаменты. Оглядевшись, Райан отмечает лишь одного трупа, болтающего головой из-под колеса разбитого авто, который рычит на неё, будто призывая к себе. Машину в нормальном состоянии уже сейчас почти невозможно встретить — более проворные выжившие разобрали всё, что могли. Осмотрев из-за невысокого забора открывающуюся перед ней территорию, Хансен быстро проскальзывает в открытые ворота, закрывая их за собой и подпирая завалившейся рядом металлической балкой — на случай, если снаружи прибудут друзья Шалтая-Болтая или же кто-то из жильцов квартиры решит устроить групповой марш-бросок до девушки. В любом случае, отодвинуть балку будет проще и быстрее, чем разбираться с заячьими ушами.

 

   Хансен медленно открывает дверь в помещение, сжимая зубы от того, как омерзительно та скрипит. Тишина, внезапно обрушившаяся в следующий момент, едва ли не взрывает уши, заставляя то и дело оглядываться назад — не показалось ли ей, что здесь слишком безопасно?

 

   Осматривая квартиру за квартирой с мачете в руке, она волей-неволей оглядывается на главную входную дверь, ожидая внезапных гостей, которые так и не появляются. В то время как нормальные люди уже спокойно бы выдохнули, Райан лишь вздрагивает ещё больше и судорожно выдыхает.

 

— Не может быть всё так просто, — шёпотом напоминает она себе.

 

   К концу осмотра первого этажа на улице темнеет. Выбора — идти или оставаться — нет. Райан трясёт кистями рук, стараясь сбить накопившееся напряжение хотя бы совсем чуть-чуть, что, к слову, ей немного удаётся до тех пор, пока она не вспоминает, что теперь ей вновь придётся возвращаться к входной двери и забирать оставленный там рюкзак с припасами. Аккуратно переступая через листы бумаг и разбросанную мебель с брызгами крови, девушка возвращается обратно ко входу, подхватывая лямку рюкзака, и закидывает его на плечо, просовывая голову на улицу. Всё тихо. Ни одного шороха бродячего трупа поблизости. Ни одного стона или рыка. Слишком подозрительно. Слишком тихо.

 

   Быстро закрыв дверь в надежде издать как можно меньше скрипа, девушка чуть ли не вприпрыжку возвращается к самой последней проверенной комнате, закрывая за собой дверь на замок и цепочку, сбрасывает рюкзак на стоящее рядом кресло и подходит к окну, закрывая залитые кровью шторы. Подозрительная тишина и благодать её напрягает, но идти куда-либо уже слишком темно и глупо. Оставив лишь тонкую полоску просвета, Райан возвращается к своему рюкзаку и, схватив его, устремляется в ванную комнату. Она снова закрывает дверь на замок, радуясь тому, что в помещении тихо и мало места — в последнее время любая открытая местность для неё является лишь очередным новым поводом для развивающейся паранойи. Достав небольшую свечу, Райан поджигает её недавно найденными спичками и ставит над раковиной, ближе к зеркалу, чтобы блики смогли осветить как можно большую часть помещения. Едва отблески начинают прыгать по стенам, Райан уже открывает дверцы огромного бельевого шкафа в надежде найти новую одежду или другие предметы гигиены.

 

— Завтра проверю остальное. — Выдыхает Райан, сжимая в руках лишь найденное в шкафу полотенце и женский пеньюар, которому теперь уж точно нет никакого применения по назначению. Она сворачивает полотенце и кладёт его в изголовье ванны, после чего залезает сама и накрывается тоненьким куском тряпки, задувая свечу. — Проснись завтра, Хансен, — напоминает себе девушка прежде, чем впасть в беспокойный сон.

 

 

   Райан просыпается утром. Или думает, что утром. В ванной комнате нет окон. В любом случае её устраивает то, что усталости в теле больше нет, не считая недовольного голодным вечером желудка. Девушка выпутывается из бывшего предмета женского гардероба и вылезает из ванной, аккуратно ступая по плитке и прислушиваясь к звукам снаружи. Всё так же тихо, как и вчера.

 

   Аккуратно отперев дверь, Хансен бросает взгляд в тонкую щель между окном и занавеской, отмечая про себя, что сейчас раннее утро — ещё темно, но через пару часов солнце осветит всё вокруг. К тому моменту ей уже нужно будет решить, — остаться здесь на ещё одну ночь или уходить. Раскрыв дверь ванной комнаты шире, Райан заглядывает в комнату и прислушивается: тишина. Никаких шорохов в помещении нет. Ничего со вчерашнего дня не изменилось. Бродячие не проснулись и не пробрались внутрь, желая устроить себе привлекательный завтрак.

 

   Хансен кивает самой себе и закрывает дверь, снова оказываясь в темноте ванной комнаты. Вновь поджигая свечу, девушка протягивает руки к рюкзаку, вытаскивая банку зелёного горошка, а вслед за ним — консервный ключ. Быстро проделав все необходимые действия, Райан приступает к трапезе, всё ещё не отвлекаясь от подслушивания окружающей местности. Действуя, словно на автомате, она проглатывает остатки пищи, медленно и бессмысленно обводя взглядом небольшую ванную комнату, сохранившую сегодня её жизнь.

 

   А следующее, что она ощущает — ледяная вода. Вода льдов Антарктики, капающая ей на ладонь. Райан просыпается от своего неведения и с удивлением смотрит на то, как из открывшегося крана течёт вода. Течёт слабо, медленно, совсем никуда не спеша. И совсем ледяная. Скорости раздевания девушки в этот момент позавидуют любые солдаты, когда она залезает в ванную, убирая полотенце-подушку в сторону, и встаёт под тоненькую струю ледяной воды. От холода отключается зрение и стучат зубы, но ей сейчас на это плевать. Она хватает первый попавшийся флакон и быстро намыливает волосы, стараясь успеть к моменту, когда это маленькое ледяное счастье прекратится.

 

   Вытершись настолько сухо, насколько можно, Райан быстро втискивается в чистые вещи, отбрасывая старые в сторону. Плевать, что новый комплект белья принадлежит совсем не ей, но чувство небольшого счастья всё-таки подавляется ненавистью к себе. Ненавистью к тому существу, которое оставило вчера своих подруг умирать в одиночестве. Райан судорожно выдыхает, стараясь успокоить трясущиеся пальцы, и быстро хватает свечу, отодвигая её чуть подальше и давая ей возможность заглянуть в ящик за зеркалом. Аспирин, зубная паста, пачка пластырей, бинт, коробка мятной жвачки, противозачаточные таблетки…

 

— Всё, что доктор прописал, — с лёгким смешком произносит девушка, выкладывая добычу на столик, и закрывает дверцу, возвращая свечу обратно. Помещение становится чуть светлее, позволяя Райан опуститься на колени и раскрыть нижние ящики с ненужным барахлом. Медленно проведя взглядом по набору сексуального нижнего белья (более известного как какие-то непонятные верёвки) и замыкающую эту процессию резиновому члену, девушка ухмыляется и закрывает дверцу шкафчика. — Вот тебе и жильё для студентов, — в приподнятом настроении Райан бросает взгляд на свой потрёпанный и повидавший виды походный рюкзак, который принадлежит ей уже более трёх лет, и вздыхает. — Если найду что новее, — грозит она пальцем рюкзаку, — тебя оставлю здесь.

 

   Райан поднимается на второй этаж здания, держа мачете впереди себя на случай непредвиденных ситуаций, и останавливается во главе коридора, стукнув пару раз ногой о пол. Ничего. Комната за комнатой, шкаф за шкафом (в большинстве которых нет ничего, кроме верёвочных одёжек), периодический взгляд в окно наружу, — тишина.

 

   Всё слишком подозрительно тихо.

 

   Причина этой подозрительной тишины застаёт её в крайней комнате слева, набитой сидящими на диванах и аккуратно лежащих на полу трупами с разбрызганными мозгами по стенам. Видимо, это те, кто не успел убраться отсюда вовремя. Тошнотворный запах накрывает Райан прежде, чем она успевает сообразить, и она быстро делает шаг назад, закрывая за собой дверь и сползая по противоположной стене вниз.

 

   _Самоубийство — это самый нормальный уход из жизни. В том случае, если вы разносите себе голову, а не вешаетесь или вскрываете вены, возвращаясь обратно и питаясь теми, у кого хватило наглости и глупости выжить. Если же вы выбираете вариант «я ещё хочу помучаться», то постарайтесь уничтожить как можно больше этих тварей._

 

   Спускаясь обратно в свою комнату, Райан по пути заглядывает в самую первую, в надежде найти там что-то, что хотя бы отдалённо похоже на нормальную одежду. И улыбается, когда заглядывает под кровать — небольшой сундучок с девичьими штучками радует её как никогда. Девушка чуть не взвизгивает от радости, когда взгляд цепляется в почти полный набор так желаемых ею резинок для волос, и, не теряя момента, она быстро развязывает свою мудрёную конструкцию и меняет её на нормальную резинку, блаженно вздыхая. Даже несмотря на то, что она почти не курит, Райан всё-таки захватывает с собой пачку когда-то дорогих и всё ещё ароматно пахнущих сигарет вместе с зажигалкой. В ванной она находит ещё одну пачку необходимого аспирина в комплекте с тёмными солнцезащитными очками. В шкафу находится нормальная рубашка, — на два размера больше и без рукавов, но ничего — это тоже сойдёт. В любом случае это лучше, чем две полоски ткани, едва прикрывающие грудь, найденные Райан в одной из комнат на втором этаже. Из разбросанных на полу ручек она вытаскивает стержни, перевязывая их другой резинкой, и хватает почти чистый ежедневник, прежде чем вернуться в свою комнату. Проверив шкафы и тумбы, девушка вновь опускается на колени и замечает покрытый не одним слоем пыли рюкзак. Не походный, слишком маленький, и уж точно слишком слабый хотя бы для трёх банок с консервами, поэтому она оставляет его на месте. Вернувшись обратно, Райан раскладывает свой рюкзак, решая оставить здесь всё, кроме четырёх банок консервов, ещё одного чистого комплекта одежды, спального мешка, одной полной коробки патронов 0,45 калибра для своих двух Браунингов, медикаментов и нужной мелочёвки. Приподняв его, девушка беззвучно смеётся.

 

— Всего-то требовалось провести инвентаризацию, — всё таким же хриплым шёпотом говорит она самой себе, опуская рюкзак на пол и принимаясь вставлять последние патроны из предыдущей пачки в обойму. Прислонившись спиной к ванне, она облизывает сухие губы, вспоминая о том, что нужно сделать хотя бы один глоток. К счастью, оставшейся в кране воды хватило как раз на небольшую полулитровую бутылку, к которой она жадно присасывается, отсчитывая три глотка, прежде чем жуткий скрежет ломающихся ворот наполняет всё её естество. В судорожной панике Райан закручивает крышку, проливая драгоценные капли воды на пол, но не обращает на это внимания, докручивая крышку до конца и запихивая бутылку в рюкзак, одновременно хватаясь за мачете. Выскочив из ванной, она всматривается в щель между окном и шторой, не отмечая никакого движения с той стороны, поэтому ей приходится на несгибаемых от напряжения ногах проходить в комнату напротив и наблюдать за раскрывшейся перед её глазами картиной.

 

   Группа вандалов снесла ворота одной из своих машин, а теперь они заправляют свои ножи и пистолеты за пояс, оглядываясь вокруг.

 

— Давайте осмотрим здесь всё, — кричит, как показалось Райан, лидер, — если найдёте хоть одну живую тёлку — тащите её сюда! Если нет — отдаёте жрачкой. Быстро!

 

   Колени Райан подогнулись, когда она увидела, что именно этот невысокий и грязный дикарь с жёлто-чёрными зубами и парой парней в три раза больше его самого направляются к её зданию. Быстро развернувшись, девушка смахнула свечу обратно в рюкзак вместе со спичками, натянула лямки рюкзака покрепче и подошла к окну. На её же счастье замок был открыт, позволяя Райан вылезти в окно быстрее, чем входная дверь сдастся и позволит этим детям средневековья войти внутрь. Оглядевшись ещё раз, Райан припускается бегом в сторону забора, прижимаясь ближе к земле, чтобы не быть застигнутой врасплох. В левой ладони она судорожно сжимает свой Браунинг, а в правой — мачете, и, хоть это не даёт ей ускорения, но то, что в случае нападения она вполне сможет нанести хоть какой-нибудь вред нападающему, радует. Достигнув забора, девушка быстро оглядывается назад, отмечая отсутствие погони, и поворачивает голову вперёд, не замечая никаких признаков жизни за забором, после чего быстро перелезает, слыша за собой разгневанное и пронзительно-громкое:

— Найти суку!

 

   Райан бежит к университету со всех ног. В этом ей помогает не столько страх, сколько раздающиеся на всю округу хлопки выстрелов и автоматных очередей из-за вероятно той самой толпы, которая вчера убила её подруг. Пробежав ещё один квартал, она поворачивает голову назад в направлении, из которого сбежала каких-то жалких пары десятков минут назад, всё ещё не замечая никакой погони за собой. Пальба всё продолжается, и, кажется, над зданиями начинает развеиваться чёрный дым, свидетельствующий о пожаре, который, наверно…

 

   Девушка не успевает додумать свою мысль, когда врезается в кого-то, опрокидывая обоих на тротуар. Пистолет от неожиданности отлетает в сторону, равно как и мачете выскочил из её руки и теперь уже торчит в живой плоти под ней. Разжимая глаза, Райан видит именно то, чего не желает видеть — Джин взирает на неё своими безжизненными глазами и тянется пастью к удобно лежащей руке около её подбородка. Глаза девушки немедленно наполняются слезами, из-за чего трудно становится не только видеть, но и дышать. Прижав горло мёртвой подруги как можно крепче к земле, Хансен трясущимися руками достаёт складной нож из кармана, и, сморгнув слёзы, вонзает его в висок Джин.

 

   Оправившись от потрясения в доли секунды, девушка отскакивает от тела подруги, вытаскивая мачете и поднимая свой Браунинг, заправляя пистолет обратно в чехол, прикреплённый к бедру. Бросив взгляд на часы, висящие на столбе, Райан отмечает, что заход солнца будет уже через четыре часа, а это значит, что ей нужно либо найти машину, либо найти укрытие. К её же удовольствию, магазинчик справа оказывается часовой мастерской, хранящей в себе целую упаковку нужных батареек для наручных часов, которые она хватает с поразительной быстротой и запихивает в рюкзак. Краем глаза отметив возобновившееся движение снаружи, Райан вытаскивает мачете и замахивается, готовясь к удару. На пределе адреналина её разум, рефлексы и скорость действия поражают даже её саму настолько, что ей приходится запоздало удивляться тому, как она моментально отрубает голову бродячему и направляется к велосипеду на противоположной стороне улицы.

 

 

   Сегодняшним убежищем для Райан является пустынный похоронный дом практически на выезде из города. Буквально ввалившись в помещение на пружинистых ногах, она запирает дверь стоящей рядом тумбой и проходит внутрь, наблюдая за двумя открытыми гробами. Один из них содержит бродячую, которая медленно раскрывает свои глаза, учуяв запах живого мяса, и протягивает руки к девушке.

 

— Мне очень жаль, миссис Дороти, — хриплым шёпотом произносит Хансен, вонзая мачете в лоб покойной.

 

   Сил и слёз нет. Усталость валит девушку с ног, и она не может придумать ничего лучшего, как закрыть гроб с миссис Дороти, а самой лечь в рядом стоящий короб.

 

 

   Райан вырывает из дремоты внезапно нахлынувшая тошнота, и её вырывает прямо на пол. Лёгкие судорожно сжимаются, а противная слизь по всей ротовой полости мешает дышать. Отплёвываясь от рвоты, Хансен вылезает из ночного пристанища, нажимая кнопку подсветки на часах. Всего лишь полчаса до восхода Солнца.

 

   Захватив мачете и рюкзак, опасаясь повторения вчерашней истории, Райан выхватывает бутылку воды, ополаскивая рот и выплёвывая всё в стоящую в углу вазу с искусственными цветами. Кинув последний взгляд на гроб, Райан отмечает ироничность ситуации и ухмыляется самой себе, разворачиваясь к задней двери помещения. Справившись с замком, девушка распахивает дверь и чувствует, как челюсть вот-вот упадёт вниз: перед ней стоит буквально раритетная Тойота Камри.

 

— Пожалуйста, будь рабочей, пожалуйста... — молится Райан, подходя к автомобилю.

 

   Белый раритет стоит в тени огромного дуба прямо перед тропой, ведущей к длинному кладбищу, на котором нет никого, кроме редких ворон, выискивающих себе пищу в траве. Хансен проводит ладонью по крыше авто, смахивая полугодовую пыль, и открывает водительскую дверцу, садясь внутрь. Бросив быстрый взгляд на датчик бензина, девушка тихонько присвистывает: топлива залито до краёв. Осталось только найти ключи. Открыв бардачок и перерыв уже никому не нужные чеки и Библию, она выбрасывает их в окно, занимаясь поиском в солнцезащитных козырьках, где тоже ничего не обнаруживает. Стукнув ладонями по рулю, она выходит из машины, хлопнув дверью, и достаёт одну сигарету, поджигая её.

 

— Ключей может и не быть, — выдыхает рыжеволосая, вглядываясь вдаль кладбища, — а как взломать машину… только в фильмах видела, — хрипло шепчет она, усмехаясь в конце фразы. — Ну и куда ты с такими навыками выживать собралась?

 

   Осмотрев машину ещё раз, девушка опускается на колени, заглядывая под днище, — чем чёрт не шутит; и точно — прямо рядом с колесом лежит один-единственный тёмный коробок с ключом внутри, который заметить можно было именно с этой самой позиции. Чертыхнувшись про себя, Райан вытащила ключ и вытерла его от грязи, потушила бычок о землю и села обратно в машину, бросив рюкзак на пассажирское кресло.

 

   Машина завелась не сразу — всего лишь с третьего раза, и то с громким хлопком из выхлопной трубы, но даже такая мелочь не испортила поднявшееся настроение девушки.

 

 

Движка старенькой Камри хватило ровно на шесть с половиной часов безостановочной езды. В то время, когда раритетный четырёхколёсный новый друг девушки замер, на улице наступил ранний вечер. Райан вышла из машины, подсвечивая себе дорогу и окружающую местность фонарём, и радостно вздохнула, обрадовавшись тому, что в Нью-Маркете население когда-то составляло полторы тысячи человек, которые, превратившись в бродячих мясоедов, разбрелись кто куда. Открыв капот авто и выдохнув от хлынувшего в лицо пара, Райан решила отойти с дороги чуть дальше в лес — справить нужду.

 

 

_— Говорил же тебе, Марк, — надо быть осторожнее, — слышит рыжеволосая сквозь пелену тумана в голове, — мы чуть не попались дохлякам, пока ты пытался с ней справиться._

_— Зато у нас есть новая игрушка, — с похрюкиванием отзывается басовитый голос, создающий в голове крайне нелицеприятный образ его хозяина, — босс обрадуется. Та тощая сучка ему уже изрядно надоела._

_Оппонент Марка громко цыкает, хлопнув ладонями по коленям, и устремляет взгляд в окно._

_— Месснер не обрадуется лишнему рту._

_— Месснер обрадуется новой мясной дырке. — Самоуверенно отзывается Марк, колупая зубы грязными от земли и крови бродячих руками. — Это я тебе точно говорю._

 

*******

 

 

   Холли прячется в самый дальний угол, когда дверь открывается, являя Марка и доктора — последний еле заметно бросает ей улыбку уголками губ, пытаясь вселить ей небольшую уверенность в том, что сегодня пришли не за ней. Девушка наблюдает за грузным лысым водилой, который несёт на своём плече ещё одну девушку со связанными руками и завязанным ртом. Закрыв глаза и услышав тяжёлый глухой стук, который бывает лишь тогда, когда тебя бросают на пол без всяких церемоний, Холли благодарит бога за то, что новенькая находится в отключке.

 

 

   Хансен выплывает из своего тумана, резко зажмуривая глаза от тупой боли в затылке. Собравшись с силами, она делает ещё одно усилие над собой, раскрывая глаза и различая сквозь туман невысокий светлый потолок. Боль вспыхивает ежеминутно, пока Райан пытается сесть с едва открытыми глазами, находясь на грани между возвращением и потерей сознания.

 

— Эй! — Окликает девушку тихий шёпот откуда-то слева. Ведомая звуком, Райан резко поворачивает голову, проклиная себя в ту же секунду — перед глазами мечутся огни, отдавая писком в ушах. Открыв рот, Хансен дожидается момента, когда всё вроде успокаивается, позволяя ей слышать тихий шёпот другого живого человека рядом с ней. — Ты слышишь меня?

— Угу, — мычит Райан, согласно кивая головой, прикладывая пальцы к вискам и массажируя их. — Где я?

— Тебя похитили.

 

   Смысл фразы до рыжеволосой доходит не сразу, поэтому отрезвление разума и осмысление вокруг происходящего идёт крайне медленно — нужно благодарить того самого Марка, догадывается девушка. Судорожно выдохнув ещё раз, Райан раскрывает глаза, вглядываясь в лицо сидящей перед ней светловолосой девчушки.

 

— Привет, — тихо улыбается та, медленно поднося ладонь к лицу Хансен, — можно? — На что та лишь едва заметно кивает, позволяя незнакомке взять её за подбородок и аккуратно осмотреть её голову. — Да, — присвистывает блондинка, — нехило он тебя приложил.

— Он? — Медленно поднимает голову Райан, осматриваясь вокруг себя. Тёмная комната, сыростью и прохладой напоминающая подвал, но таковой не являющейся. Сама она лежит на небольшой кровати, приставленной к стене, а девушка сидит на стуле рядом. Помещение освещает небольшой торшер, стоящий возле противоположной кровати. В углу виднеется кофейный столик. Всё вокруг выглядит относительно нормальным, но неприятное тошнотворное чувство внутри подсказывает Райан, что всё это — не настоящее, обманчивое, слишком искусственное. Повернув голову на светловолосую, Хансен наконец-то складывает два и два, замечая на девушке лишь пожелтевшее от времени белое платье с мазками грязи тут и там, и большими каплями крови. Райан опирается спиной о стену, шумно выдыхая и сглатывая, в попытке принять эту реальность или хотя бы попытаться проснуться. Ничего.

 

— Меня зовут Холли. Холли Карратерс, — доносится до девушки тихий, но доброжелательный голос, а кровать прогибается под тяжестью тела.

— Ты давно здесь?

— Почти с самого начала, — дрожащим голосом отзывается Холли, обращая внимание на свои перебитые и кровавые пальцы. — Это было уже очень давно.

— Пять с половиной месяцев, — отзывается Райан, проводя ладонью по лицу, стряхивая наваждение. — Меня зовут Роми. Но будет лучше, если ты будешь называть меня Райан или Хансен.

— Почему?

 

   Хансен выдыхает, ухмыльнувшись — такие наивные вопросы в этом месте… Какое-никакое, но развлечение.

 

— Мои родители погибли, — отзывается Райан, — а первое имя — Роми — было только для семьи, так что… Я просто не хочу воспоминаний.

— Прости, что напомнила, — грустно отзывается Холли.

— Да нет, я просто тебе не доверяю, — шутливо улыбается уголком губ Роми, ловя взгляд голубых глаз, окаймлённых красной полосой. Девушка повторяет её действие, не переставая сжимать и разжимать пальцы. Взгляд рыжеволосой опускается по плечам девушки, осматривая кучу толстых красных шрамов и кругов от потушенных сигарет, тянущихся от шеи блондинки до самых ног, и тяжело вздыхает. — Всё это время ты была здесь одна?

— Нет, — дрожащим голосом отзывается Карратерс, — были и другие. Марк и Месснер часто приводят других девушек.

— Кто это?

— Они держат меня… нас, — быстро исправляется девушка, — здесь.

— Они все… делают это с тобой? — Пытается справиться с комком в горле Хансен, но не совсем удачно — она запинается на самом важном месте, не в силах продолжать фразу.

— Нет, не совсем. Ханн не насилует меня. Он — доктор, и приходит замазывать все эти, — Холли показывает пальцем на свои шрамы, — штуки. Его, конечно, не раз заставляли заняться этим, но он не хочет.

— Ты пыталась сбежать отсюда?

— Нет. Но я видела, как пытались другие. Раньше нас было четверо. Он всех их… убил. Месснер убивает всех, кто пытается бежать.

— Дай угадаю — он главный, да? — Хрипит Хансен от усталости, боли в голове, и долгого молчания. Она ищет взглядом по комнате хотя бы бутылку с водой, но зрение вновь начинает её подводить.

— Вот, — замечает её муки Холли, протягивая ей пластиковый стаканчик, — да, Месснер здесь главный. Марк почти всегда рядом с ним.

— А Марк — это….?

— Тот, кто тебя похитил. Я видела, как они приносили тебя сюда. Марк и доктор Ханн.

— И сколько их?

— Ты в самом деле хочешь сбежать? — Удивляется Карратерс, раскрывая свои глаза настолько широко, насколько вообще возможно.

— Уж лучше сдохну, пытаясь, чем останусь здесь, — резко бросает Хансен. — Прости, — добавляет она, заметив, как сжимается в размерах блондинка.

— Нет, я понимаю. Просто…

 

   Дверь помещения резко открывается, ударяясь ручкой о стену и не давая Холли закончить фразу. В помещение заходит высокий темноволосый парень с отросшей щетиной и безумным взглядом хищного зверя, обводя взглядом Роми с ног до головы, облизываясь в тот момент, когда их взгляды встречаются. Заметив, как девушка сжалась в размерах, он громко и истерично хохочет, вытаскивая из чехла пистолет и направляя его на Хансен.

 

— Как тебя зовут, сладкая? — Раздаётся щелчок предохранителя, заставляя девушку передёрнуться.

— Райан, — тихо отзывается она.

— Что-что? Я не расслышал, — с лёгким смешком в голосе произносит мужчина, слегка подёргивая дулом пистолета, призывая Райан повторить сказанное.

— Райан, — чуть громче отзывается та.

— Приятно познакомиться, солнышко, — мужчина подходит ближе к кровати Хансен и наклоняется к девушке. Рыжеволосая резко дёргается назад, прикладываясь многострадальным затылком о стену, от чего резко морщится. — Не стоит меня так бояться, милая, — дышит ей в ухо мужчина, касаясь пальцами правой руки до её подбородка и очерчивая линию от её губ до выреза футболки. — Я — Месснер. С этого момента — твой хозяин до конца твоих дней, — шепчет он ей на ухо, от чего Роми пробивает холодящая дрожь, а из глаз текут крупные слёзы. — Не плачь, сладкая, — жалостливым голосом произносит он, вытирая мокрые дорожки слёз с лица девушки, — так как ты у нас тут первый раз, тебе придётся пройти обряд посвящения.

 

   С этими словами он хватает сжавшуюся рядом с девушкой Холли за запястье, резко сдёргивая её с кровати и перебрасывая её на противоположную кровать.

 

— Ты знаешь, что делать, — говорит он ей, не спуская блондинку с прицела. — Лестер, присмотри за Райан, будь так добр, — говорит он в проём двери, где Хансен замечает седовласого одноглазого старика с револьвером в руке. По его лицу расползается едкая ухмылка, от которой Райан хочется провалиться под землю, и она пытается слиться со стеной воедино.

 

   В это время Холли стягивает грязное платье через голову, оставаясь голышом перед Месснером, который приказывает Хансен не спускать с них глаз, иначе он застрелит Карратерс прямо на месте, а потом займётся и ей. Райан наблюдает за тем, как мужчина приставляет пистолет к виску Холли и вежливо просит занять его любимую позу. С полными глазами слёз она смотрит за тем, как худощавая, избитая и вся в кровавых подтёках молоденькая девчушка залезает на кровать, становясь на четвереньки, и сжимается в размерах, когда Месснер приступает за дело. Он вдалбывается в девушку настолько сильно, насколько возможно, а та лишь кусает губы до крови, бледнея прямо на глазах. Она уже не плачет — после стольких месяцев издевательств у неё просто нет сил и слёз. Хансен дрожащими руками размазывает сопли по лицу, когда Месснер достаёт из кармана нож и приступает к рисованию остриём орудия по коже. Когда Райан не находит в себе сил смотреть, одноглазый Лестер резко дёргает её за волосы, разворачивая голову к месту действия, угрожая выстрелить. Хансен чувствует, как медленно начинает сходить с ума.

 

— Я люблю ломать таких крошек, — с удовлетворённым выдохом произносит Месснер девушке, пока заправляет рубашку в штаны, после чего поворачивается к потерявшей сознание Холли, — именно поэтому она — моё сокровище. Самый настоящий драгоценный камень, который никак не может сдаться. Не бойся, Райан, — он возвращает своё внимание к Хансен, — с тобой всё пройдёт быстрее, в этом я уверен. — Закончив приводить себя в порядок, он добавляет: — Доктор зайдёт через полчаса. Если не успеет, то удачи тебе, сладкая, — и выходит, закрывая за собой дверь.

 

   Хансен на еле сгибающихся ногах сползает с кровати, опускаясь на колени рядом с Холли. Обе девушки судорожно и едва заметно дышат, когда блондинка открывает глаза.

 

— Прости за это, — со слабой улыбкой произносит Карратерс, — тут так всегда…

— Эй, эй, тебе лучше не говорить.

— Их шестеро, — хрипит в подушку девушка, обессилев от издевательств. — Ханн — нормальный, а вот Месснер, Марк и Лестер — самые дерьмовые. Есть ещё Джексвилл, но я редко его вижу, не знаю, может он уже и умер, — шепчет Холли. — Не приходил уже больше двух месяцев. И Джекс… — скромная улыбка озаряет лицо девушки, давая Райан слабую надежду на то, что всё-таки эта девочка видела что-то хорошее за своё пребывание здесь. — Роми, — молящим голосом шепчет Холли, заставляя внутренности Хансен сделать кульбит, — пожалуйста, уходи отсюда. — Она достаёт из-под матраса небольшой клинок, обёрнутый у основания тканью. — Когда придёт Ханн…

 

   Дверь отворяется с громким стуком о стену, заставляя Хансен дёрнуться на месте. В комнату заходит невысокий темноволосый мужчина в очках со слабой доброй улыбкой на лице и мутным безэмоциональным взглядом в глазах, сопровождаемый одноглазым Лестером, который держал Хансен на прицеле всего каких-то десять минут назад. И он снова наводит револьвер на рыжеволосую, хватая её за волосы и отшвыривая назад.

 

— Она не представляет опасности, — холодным укорительным тоном произносит доктор, наклоняясь над Холли и проверяя её дыхание.

— Знаю я таких сучек, — резко отзывается Лестер, наблюдая за тем, как Райан сжимает веки от вновь нахлынувшей боли.

 

   Хансен вяло наблюдает за тем, как доктор смачивает раны Холли мокрой тряпкой, позволяя кровавым ручейкам опускаться на кровать. Райан понимает, что где-то там, далеко в её мозгу, разум потихоньку начинает сдавать, уступая место её природной агрессии, и медленно поднимается, пряча клинок под футболкой.

 

— Мне нужно в туалет, — обращается она к Лестеру, который цинично осматривает её с головы до ног, не замечая закутанный в края футболки нож.

— Учти, — выдыхает старик ей в лицо, подходя ближе и приставляя дуло пистолета между бровей, — если сделаешь какую-нибудь пакость, — застрелю тебя на месте. Это понятно?

 

   Райан молча кивает, не отводя взгляда от старика, который всё продолжает нависать над ней и заглядывать в вырез её футболки. Он медленно убирает револьвер от её лба, крепко хватая девушку за запястье, и направляется к выходу из комнаты. Сделав три шага вперёд, Хансен вытаскивает клинок, разворачиваясь и всаживая его прямо в горло старику, сразу же отскакивая в сторону, когда его ослабевшая рука сжимается в рефлексе, нажимая на спусковой крючок оружия, после чего мужчина валится на землю. Раскрыв глаза и оглядев комнату, Райан тяжело выдыхает, всматриваясь в ошеломлённые глаза доктора, по чьему лицу течёт кровь.

 

— Царапина, — оправдывается он, прижимая ткань к виску, — сейчас они все придут сюда, — кивает он на сжатый в руке одноглазого револьвер, — тебе лучше взять это.

 

   Девушка запыханно кивает, ощущая прилив внезапного адреналина, и выхватывает из руки одноглазого револьвер, одновременно вытаскивая клинок из шеи и вонзая его в лоб — от дальнейших не желаемых, но столь ожидаемых последствий.

 

— Она что-то говорила про Джекса, — приседает рядом с доктором девушка, занимая позицию у изголовья кровати и направляя револьвер на проём двери.

— Да, — с судорожным вдохом отзывается доктор, возвращаясь к Холли, — они собирались сбежать вместе. Теперь ты испортила весь план, — бросает он злобный взгляд на рыжеволосую, которая не моргает, следя за дверью.

 

   В коридоре раздаётся топот шагов, после чего в проёме появляется обозлённая морда Месснера, в силуэт которого Райан стреляет без промедления, попадая в плечо, и быстро исправляет свою оплошность, не давая ему поднять руку с пистолетом в их с доктором направлении, выстреливая в шею. Месснер валится спиной назад, прикладываясь о стену и сползая по ней вниз, уступая место жирному Марку, который получает пулю сразу в сердце, едва заглядывает в помещение. Следующим в помещение заглядывает светловолосый парень, который резко прячется за стеной, завидя револьвер в руке Хансен.

 

— Стой, — притормаживает девушку Ханн, кладя ладонь на оружие, — это Джекс.

 

   Райан опускает револьвер, поглядывая на парня исподлобья: светловолосый, с небольшой бородкой, голубоглазый, щуплый... И весь трясётся.

 

— Джекс, заходи, всё нормально, — глухим голосом отзывается доктор, кидая предостерегающий взгляд на Хансен, не желающую расставаться с оружием, на что та лишь пожимает плечами.

 

   Парень сначала показывает ей свои свободные от оружия руки, прежде чем ужасается виду своей возлюбленной, и, преодолевая свои негнущиеся ноги и встрепенувшуюся на его пути Хансен, он бросается к кровати блондинки с резко нахлынувшими слезами на глазах.

 

— Я всё ещё испортила их план, док? — Тяжело выдыхает девушка, прижимаясь к стене и опуская револьвер на колени.

— Есть такое, — отзывается Ханн с мягкой улыбкой в глазах, давая Джексу указания по уходу за девушкой. — Пойдём, — кивает он Хансен, уступая место парню, и выходит из комнаты.

— Эй, Джекс, — вяло зовёт парня Роми, — присматривай за ней, ладно? И скажи спасибо, когда очнётся.

 

   Дождавшись кивка парня, она выходит из комнаты, предварительно обшарив трупы извергов на наличие патронов, не забыв о последнем ударе ножом в висок. Забрав свой Браунинг из рук Месснера, она идёт вслед за доктором, стоящим неподалёку от неё и следя за каждым действием девушки.

 

— Ты можешь остаться с нами, если хочешь, — начинает Ханн, едва они останавливаются у двери, ведущей к выходу. — Я не умею толком обращаться с оружием, а Джекс слишком труслив, чтобы делать всё самостоятельно...

— Мне нужно найти брата, — прерывает его бормотание Райан, осматривая помещение. — Где мы?

— Таллахома, — отзывается значительно осунувшийся доктор.

— Далеко отсюда до военной части?

— Твой брат военный? — Пытается завязать разговор Ханн, проходя в соседнюю комнату, жестом призывая Роми за собой.

— Ага, — отзывается та, — у них были учения в этом городе. Какие-то испытания, или что-то вроде того, я уже не помню.

— Месснер очистил базу ещё месяца два назад, — кивает на лежащее перед ними оружие Ханн, давая девушке время на размышление.

— Я всё равно проверю, — отзывается та, громко сглотнув волнение и направившись к самому крайнему столу, заметив там свой нож, мачете, и второй Браунинг в чехле рядом с ними. — Машина есть?

— Думаю, это меньшее, что мы тебе должны, — ухмыляется док, вытаскивая из кармана ключи и протягивая их девушке. — Белая Мазда. Та, которая постарше. Бак в ней почти полон, так что тебе должно хватить до базы и обратно.

— Не думаю, что я вернусь, — грустной улыбкой отзывается Роми, закрепляя оружие на поясе. — Не знаешь, где моя машина?

— Мы оставили её там. Бензин как раз слили в Мазду, так что...

— Шмотки мои тоже там оставили, блин, — чертыхается Хансен, захватывая стоящую рядом коробку 0,45 дюймовых патронов.

 

— Ну что ж, удачи, — открывает перед ней дверь мужчина, за которой Райан наблюдает только темноту.

— Вам того же, полагаю. Берегите Холли, — похлопывает девушка доктора по плечу, выходя на крыльцо, — и ещё, док...

— Да?

— Если увидишь рыжеволосого парня, скорее всего живого, то это мой брат. Его зовут Чарли. Чарли Хансен. Передай ему, что я возвращаюсь домой.

— Будет сделано, — кивает док, закрывая за собой дверь и оставляя Райан одну в темноте.

 

 

 

   Спустя три месяца после произошедшего в Таллахоме, Райан устало плетётся к указателю с названием города. Солнце находится в самом зените, заставляя Хансен обливаться потом так, что ей уже мерещится полное отсутствие бродячих, которые ровным строем медленно тащатся за ней. Девушка думает о том, чтобы порешить всех сразу, но при оставшихся десяти патронах и полном отсутствии воды откладывает эту мысль на как-нибудь потом, когда сможет найти либо магазин с припасами, либо укрытие.

 

   До пункта назначения идти ещё пару десятков километров, когда погода начинает портиться во всеобщем смысле — небо темнеет практически моментально, а где-то вдали гремит гром. Райан бросает очередной взгляд через плечо, оглядывая вереницу бродячих трупов за ней, и устало выдыхает, вытаскивая мачете из ножен и замахиваясь на очередного быстрого трупа, бредущего ей навстречу. Тот падает на землю, разбрызгивая внутренности по треснувшему асфальту. Стена дождя надвигается постепенно, сначала проходя по стоящим впереди зданиям, а после чего окутывая и Райан, которая замирает на месте, поднимая голову вверх. Вдоволь наловив ртом дождевой воды, девушка аккуратно опускает рюкзак рядом, разворачиваясь к бродячим и приступая за дело. Хансен считает каждого, не замечая в пылу боя того, что ветер становится более жутким и пронизывающим до костей, не говоря уже о летающих вокруг неё предметах вроде бумаги и пакетов.

 

   Девушка замахивается уже на шестого бродячего, когда рядом с ней валится тощее дерево, отрезая остальных ходунов от их двоих, за что девушка отчасти благодарна. Наконец заметив окружающую её погоду, она замахивается на бродячего, но не успевает опустить мачете, как звук выстрела поражает улицу, заставляя окончательно мёртвый труп упасть к её ногам. Хансен оглядывается назад, замечая крупного мужчину в дверях одного из магазинов, который машет ей. Без раздумий Роми хватает рюкзак, немедленно бросаясь к мужчине с Моссбергом в руках, затыкая своё волнение, когда очередная ветка дерева пролетает лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от её лица.

 

— Ты себя убить решила? — Ревёт темноволосый громила, едва закрыв за влетевшей девушкой дверь.

— Ну не знаю, — отзывается Роми, опираясь ладонями о колени и пытаясь отдышаться, — спасибо. 

 


	2. Speak Softly And Carry A Big Gun/Be Quick Or Be Dead

— Здесь даже слишком хорошо, — выдыхает Ева, едва выйдя из бассейна и присаживаясь в тени навеса, — не могу вспомнить, когда так отдыхала.  
— Никогда? — без капли смущения отзывается Кали, принимая из рук сидящего рядом мужчины напиток и протягивая его матери.  
— Спасибо, милая, — Ева отпивает пару глотков прохладного мохито и улыбается дочери, поправляя её выбившиеся из хвоста пряди, — ты, конечно, права, но этот твой язвительный тон… — выдыхает женщина, смотря вдаль.  
— Перестань, — одёргивает её мужчина с соседнего лежака, — ей семнадцать, у неё подростковый период, или как это у них там называется…  
  
      Кали прыскает в кулак, переглядываясь с мужчиной и наблюдая за тем, как мать устало закатывает глаза и легонько шлёпает ладонью по плечу соседа.  
  
— Лео, — поворачивается наконец-то к нему лицом Ева, — ты слишком во многом ей потакаешь.  
— Должен же хоть кто-то, — с широкой улыбкой отзывается тот, вновь переглядываясь с названной дочерью, вызывая у той лишь новый приступ смеха.  
— Мам, — спасает от очередной словесной перепалки Барнса Кали, — вы тут без меня цапайтесь, а я схожу и познакомлюсь вон с тем симпатичным парнем, — показывает в противоположную от них сторону темноволосая девушка, — так что пока-пока.  
— Осторожнее, — в один голос отзываются Лео и Ева, удивляясь своей синхронности и улыбаясь. «Будь в зоне досягаемости» показывает ей мужчина, на что Кали лишь кивает, поправляя причёску и направляясь навстречу блондину, который подмигнул ей пару минут назад.  
— Она слишком быстро выросла, — с лёгкой грустью в голосе говорит Ева, присаживаясь рядом с мужчиной, на что тот быстро обвивает её талию своей рукой, целуя женщину в плечо.  
— Даже не помнится как время пролетело, да? — улыбается Барнс ей в плечо, не желая отрываться от любимой женщины.   
— Целых семнадцать лет. Семнадцать лет… — предаётся женщина воспоминаниям, легко поглаживая ладонь мужчины. — Не считая Кали, за все семнадцать лет лучшим в моей жизни был только ты.  
— И даже не твоя дрянная работа в той захолустной забегаловке? — смеётся Лео, поглаживая своей щетиной шею Евы, аккуратно наблюдая за небольшими изменениями в её поведении.  
— За такое жалованье? Брось, — выдыхает Ева, вцепляясь коготками в ладонь Барнса, — может, коллектив и неплохой, но вот именно жалованье портило всю картину.  
— Главное, что вы обе теперь здесь, — шепчет мужчина ей на ухо, — и со мной.  
— Благодаря тебе же. Неплохая такая награда за полную ночь приключений, да? — с мягкой улыбкой на устах Ева оборачивается к Лео, нежно целуя его в лоб.  
— Не знаю, как насчёт неплохой…   
— Ах, вот как! — перебивает его Санчез, аккуратно поддев плечом его подбородок.  
— Но очень хорошая — это точно, — завершает свою фразу Барнс, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба. — Ни капли не жалею, что согласился выйти в первую ночь.  
— И что же ты… — начала было Ева, но её фразу перебили крики со стороны бассейна, в который прыгнули несколько человек, истекающие кровью. Паника поднялась моментально — на территорию отдыха прорвались несколько кровавых фигур со следами разложения на лице, протягивая свои руки и челюсти к каждому, кто находился рядом. Вода в бассейне становится всё багровее и багровее с каждой секундой, наполняясь очередными укушенными людьми. Многие успели скрыться, оббегая странных больных и врываясь обратно в отель.   
— Кали! — рычит Лео на замершую рядом с пальмой девушку, которая побледнела от страха и непонимания происходящего. — Быстро сюда! — Вырывает он девушку из ступора, быстро прикрывая телом не менее испуганную Еву, наблюдающую за дочерью и подзывающую её к себе ладонью, пытаясь сдержать крупные слёзы.   
  
       Едва только Кали оказалась рядом, Барнс резко схватил обеих девушек за запястья и отправился в сторону отеля, подначивая остальных двигаться быстрее, если они хотят жить. Влетев в холл, Лео резко принимает командование ситуацией под себя, раздавая приказы налево и направо таким голосом, что никто не смеет ему не подчиниться — этого навыка у Барнса хоть отбавляй. Остальные посетители отеля лишь замерли перед большими окнами, наблюдая за теми, кто остался снаружи и попался под укусы больных, нервно переступая с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Они их… кусают? — раздался тонкий голосок неподалёку от семейства Санчез.  
— Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? — гремит ещё один посетитель, прижимаясь к стеклу, после чего поворачивается к служащим отеля: — Это ваши розыгрыши?  
— Нет, нет, сэр, — заикаясь, произносит метрдотель, поднимая трубку телефона и набирая 911. — Это не мы, клянусь вам, сэр, — продолжает свои тщетные попытки парень.  
— Сегодня утром показывали о какой-то заразе в Лос-Анджелесе, — произносит рыжеволосая женщина рядом со стойкой, — просили не выходить из дома в связи с эпидемией.  
— И вы нас не предупредили? — ревёт ещё громче мужчина с акцентом. — Вы не имели права так поступать с нами!   
  
      Его фраза заканчивается под аккомпанемент окровавленных рук, стучащих по стеклу снаружи. Отпрянув в неожиданности от стекла, в следующую секунду все прильнули ещё ближе, замечая прибывающее количество разлагающихся больных из бассейна.   
  
— Они что, мертвы? — взвизгивает рыжеволосая посетительница, сгребая в руки два своих чемодана. — Где у вас тут чёрный выход?   
— Они могут быть везде, — шепчет Еве Лео, сжимая её локоть и придерживая Кали за плечи, — нам нужно уходить.  
— Да, да, конечно, — медленно произносит Ева, всё ещё находясь в шоке. Беря дочь за руку, она следует за мужчиной, направляясь к лифту. Не дойдя до лифта пару шагов, Лео сворачивает в сторону дверей, ведущих к запасной лестнице, стараясь увильнуть из-под ног бегущих посетителей сверху и снизу, стремящихся сбежать отсюда и спрятаться в своих номерах.   
  
      Переступая две ступени за раз, троица быстро оказывается на третьем этаже, где располагается их номер, и Ева быстро проводит электронным ключом, вваливаясь в помещение.  
  
— Включи телевизор, детка, — просит Ева дочь, направляясь к шкафу и вытаскивая из него вещи, быстро натягивая на себя первое попавшееся — короткие шорты и топ.  
— Не это, — поправляет её мужчина, подцепляя пальцем край топа, — так ты быстрее подвергнешься атаке. Надень что-нибудь более закрытое и плотное, — завершает он, аккуратно сжимая плечо трясущейся женщины, замечая то, как она нервничает.  
— Что происходит, Лео? — едва сдерживая очередную волну слёз, спрашивает женщина. — Я вообще ничего не понимаю.  
  
      Едва Барнс раскрывает рот, чтобы попытаться приободрить его, как Кали зовёт их обоих к телевизору, наблюдая за картинкой на экране с ладонью поверх рта.  
  
_— … Во избежание заражения постарайтесь оставаться дома, — гласит диктор в экране, — закройте все двери и окна. Ведите себя как можно тише и осторожнее. Если у вас есть оружие — возьмите его с собой. Не давайте себя ранить. Следуя последней информации, вирус передаётся через укус, а сберечь себя можно лишь выстрелив больному в голову._  
  
      На экране замелькали видео перестрелок с участием полицейских, в которых участвовали выше упомянутые заражённые, которых удавалось убить только прицельным выстрелом в лоб.  
  
— О, Господи… — сжимается Ева, протягивая ладони к плечам дочери и прижимая её к себе, извергаясь в рыданиях. Лео притягивает обеих девушек к себе, целуя Еву в затылок, когда та начинает рыдать ещё громче. — Что же нам делать?  
— Пока останемся здесь, — принимает решение Барнс, — закроемся, переждём эту волну, а как только всё станет более-менее спокойно, выйдем и отправимся домой.  
— А что, если дома больше нет? — Спрашивает Кали, поднимая на него свой слезливый взгляд.  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — утешительно произносит Лео, — нельзя здесь оставаться вечно.  
  
      Тем временем, диктор продолжает свою речь, привлекая внимание Лео:  
_— Крупнейшие пункты эвакуации на западном побережье находятся в Портленде, Сакраменто, Сан-Франциско, Лос-Анджелесе и Сан-Диего. Мы прекращаем своё вещание. Удачи._  
  
      И на экране появилась заставка чрезвычайного включения, заливая высоким писком помещение и вызывая ещё более сильное чувство тревоги. Кали, шмыгнув носом в последний раз, нажимает кнопку выключения и комната отзывается давящей на уши тишиной, куда едва проступают крики и шум с улицы.   
  
— Он сказал, что ближайший пункт здесь. Мы можем попробовать добраться туда, — предлагает Кали, садясь на стоящую рядом кровать. — Мы можем это сделать? — С полным взглядом надежды взирает она на мужчину, прикусывая губы, чтобы сдержать очередной поток слёз.  
— Как я и сказал, выждем. Там сейчас полный хаос, — бросает он беглый взгляд в окно, за которым происходит трагедия, — пару дней, и мы отправимся.  
— Но как же мы найдём, где он находится? — шепчет ему в плечо Ева, прижимаясь ещё плотнее.  
— Найдём. Может, кто-то листовки расклеил, или написал где-нибудь. Спросим у кого-нибудь.  
— Если будет, у кого спрашивать, — скептично произносит Кали, откидываясь на кровать.   
  
      Едва девушка устроилась на кровати, завернувшись в тонкий плед, в дверь номера постучали.  
  
— Оставайся с ней, — приказывает Еве Лео, кивая головой в сторону подростка, — я сейчас вернусь, — он подходит к шкафу, вытаскивая из своего чемодана Глок, и запихивает его в джинсы сзади, прикрывая рубашкой.  
— А я-то думала, что ты завязал… — с тёплой улыбкой произносит Ева, следя за действиями мужчины.  
— Радуйся тому, что нет, — резко бросает ответ мужчина, открывая дверь и замечая громилу из холла отеля, нервно переминающегося с ноги на ногу. — Чего?  
— Меня Адам зовут, — трясущимся голосом продолжает незваный гость, — вы ведь военный, да?  
— Куда пропал весь твой запал, Адам? — С лёгкой улыбкой поддевает мужчину Лео, выходя из номера и бросая вслед за собой: — Закрой за мной дверь и не открывай, пока не скажу.   
  
      Выйдя в коридор и услышав звук закрывающегося замка, мужчины продолжили разговор:  
— Я заметил, что вы знаете, что делаете. И вечно держитесь настороже. Я ведь прав?  
— Морская пехота, — нехотя отзывается Барнс, протягивая руку мужчине, — сержант Лео Барнс, командую спецназом в полицейских операциях.  
— Адам Милкович, — уже гораздо более уверенно произносит тучный мужчина, пожимая протянутую ладонь, — всего лишь финансовый аналитик из Сербии.  
— Сойдёт, — отстранённо отзывается Барнс, проводя ладонью по волосам, — что случилось?  
— Мою жену… укусили. Она в нашем номере и ей плохо… — снова притормаживает просьбу мужчина. — Может, вы сможете найти ей врача или кого-нибудь?  
— Ведите, — приказывает ему Барнс, следуя за мужчиной, который развернулся на сто восемьдесят и пошёл к лестницам, поднимаясь на следующий этаж. — Давно её укусили? — останавливаясь перед дверью номера, спрашивает Лео, вытаскивая из-под рубашки пистолет. Глаза Милковича расширяются до такой степени, что Барнсу кажется, что его глазные яблоки вот-вот лопнут.  
— Вы что… Вы что собрались делать? — резко начинает заикаться и бледнеть мужчина, следя взглядом за тем, как Барнс снимает пистолет с предохранителя. — Вы не можете её убить! Она больна!  
— Слушай, — тормозит Лео, кладя ладонь на плечо мужчине, нависая над ним и пристально смотря тому в глаза, — по телевизору сказали, что способов борьбы с этой инфекцией нет, и никто не может её остановить. Любой, кто оказывается укушен, умирает и обращается в тех, что снаружи. А потом они кусают других, и так до бесконечности, пока не останется ни единого живого и не заражённого человека. Поэтому сейчас самый лучший выход — это пуля ей в лоб.   
— Вы не можете, вы же из полиции, вы обязаны помогать… — с трясущимся подбородком мямлит Адам, слезливо переводя взгляд с Барнса на пистолет и обратно.  
— Я в отпуске, — прерывает мужчину Лео, перехватывая пистолет удобнее. — И я не собираюсь рисковать своей семьёй ради вашей жены, давайте уж будем честными. Я не отвечаю здесь за кого-либо, кроме себя и своей семьи, но я не хочу, чтобы из-за одной больной женщины погибли все вокруг. Это понятно?  
  
      Милкович замирает, обдумывая сказанное и бледнея всё больше с каждой проходящей секундой.  
  
— Думай быстрее, время уходит, — вырывает его из ступора Барнс, — вы можете успеть попрощаться.  
  
      На этой фразе голова Милковича поднимается, и он согласно кивает, проводя ключ-картой по замку, позволяя Барнсу быть первым. Лео аккуратно открывает дверь, держа пистолет на уровне груди, и заглядывает в помещение, оценивая обстановку. Не заприметив женщины, сержант проходит в помещение, жестом призывая Адама следовать за собой. Вдвоём они заходят в комнату, оглядывая всё от пола до потолка и прислушиваясь к звукам гнетущей тишины.  
  
— Может, она заснула? — громко спрашивает Адам у Барнса из-за плеча, на что тот шикает, прикладывая палец свободной руки к губам и указывая на кровавую дорожку, ведущую в ванную комнату. Глаза серба становятся ещё шире, и он рвётся вперёд, запинаясь о вытянутую руку сержанта. — Она ведь может ещё быть жива! — взвизгивает он, пнув мужчину под коленку и вырвавшись вперёд к ванной комнате только для того, чтобы встретиться со своей женой в проходе. — Ана, дорогая… — протягивает он ладони к лицу своей жены, осевшей на пол рядом с раковиной.   
— Не трогай её! — рычит Барнс, следя за парочкой через прицел пистолета, на что женщина резко дёргается.  
— Жива, ещё жива, — улыбаясь, бормочет серб, показывая сержанту на руку жены, из которой выдран целый кусок мяса, — твари зацепили её, когда мы были у самого входа, — бормочет он, поглаживая женщину по белокурым волосам, опадающим на её плечи, — нам нужно позвонить в больницу, отвезти её туда, чтобы они посмотрели, что можно…  
  
      Свою фразу аналитик прерывает на полуслове, когда женщина распахивает свои неестественно-жёлтые глаза, взирая на него, и заинтересованно осматривает мужа с головы до ног, после чего крепко охватывает его локоть и притягивает к себе, вгрызаясь в шею. Жуткий, наполненный болью крик расползается по небольшому помещению, создавая эхо и заставляя остолбеневшего Барнса нажать на курок три раза — стандартные два выстрела в грудь и один — в голову, заканчивая дело. От ударной волны голова женщины откидывается назад, с глухим стуком впечатываясь в стену, в то время как заметно побледневший от потери крови и чудом не задетый пулями серб отодвигается от трупа, падая на спину и взирая на Барнса, постанывая. Слёзы от боли и неожиданности происходящего режут глаза иностранца, и он пытается бросить последний взгляд на свою погибшую жену, прежде чем сказать:  
— Ты был прав, сержант, — выдыхает он, заливая кровью идеально-белый кафельный пол ванной комнаты. — Береги свою семью, — хрипит он, — раз уж я не смог. А теперь, будь так добр… — молящим взглядом осматривает сержанта серб, чувствуя кровь на губах, и переводит взгляд на дуло пистолета, смотрящее вниз. — Пожалуйста.  
  
      Барнс кивает, мысленно проклиная этот день, и нажимает на спусковой крючок, выпуская пулю прямо в лоб Адама. Эхо от выстрела распространяется ещё раз по комнате, отдавая лёгким звоном в ушах, и Барнс, осмотрев оба трупа ещё раз, идёт к выходу. Закрыв за собой дверь, мужчина застывает на месте, оглядывая собравшихся в коридоре посетителей отеля, осматривающего его с головы до ног.   
  
— Что ты там делал? — спрашивает его блондинка средних лет, заинтересованно поглядывая на Глок в его руках, который он тотчас засовывает обратно под рубашку.  
— Один из заражённых укусил жену постояльца, — отвечает он, собираясь с мыслями. Обратить против самого себя весь отель ему вовсе не нужно. — Они успели вернуться сюда, а пока муж сходил за мной, она умерла. И вернулась, укусив его. Пришлось убить их обоих.  
  
      Тихие перешёптывания заканчиваются, уступая место открытому шоку. Люди перед Барнсом застывают на своих местах, прижимая ладони ко рту и не веря тому, что услышали.   
  
— Почему мистер Милкович пошёл именно к вам? — Задал вопрос подошедший администратор отеля, Леон, краем уха услышавший разговор.  
— Я — сержант полиции. Адам подумал, что я ему помогу.  
— Хорошее совпадение, — отзывается кто-то из толпы.  
— Перестань, — отвечают неизвестной брюнетке мужчина, — он дело говорит. Я сам слышал по телевизору, что всех, кого укусили, нужно убивать, чтобы не сдохнуть самим.   
— В таком случае, — подвёл итог разговору Леон, — что прикажете нам делать, сержант?   
  
  
      С того момента, как многие из постояльцев отеля решили объединиться, чтобы выжить, прошло несколько недель. Мир вокруг пятиэтажного здания замер. Больше не стало слышно громких реклам из-за каждого угла, не стало гула машин и любителей ночной езды на мотоциклах. По улицам частенько бродили небольшими кучками заражённые, иногда улавливая свою жертву и разделываясь с ней на месте.   
  
— По радио сказали, что лагерь беженцев находится в десяти кварталах отсюда, — оповещает всех собравшихся в одном из пустующих номеров, именуемым залом собраний, Леон. — Наши запасы на исходе, и мы должны придумать план действий.  
— Какой ещё план? — Перебивает его речь Доди, сидящая в первом ряду со своими двумя малолетними детьми. Ева и Кали сидят чуть дальше неё, перешёптываясь о происходящем, а точнее о том, как Доди за последние несколько дней достала всех, включая катастрофично терпеливого сержанта Барнса до такой степени, что тот при виде блондинки терпеливо сжимает кулаки и челюсть так сильно, что становятся видны желваки.  
— План действий, — медленно повторяет Леон, перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу. — То, как мы уйдём отсюда, чтобы добраться до лагеря беженцев.  
— А если я не хочу тащить своих детей на верную смерть? — Ядовито выплёвывает блондинка, крепко обхватывая плечи детей.  
— Можете оставаться здесь и сдохнуть из-за недостатка еды, — рявкает Барнс, хлопнув ладонью по столу и заставив дёрнуться каждого человека в помещении. — У нас нет выбора. И нет времени, чтобы решать, кто хочет идти, а кто не хочет. Вас, — указывает он пальцем на сидящую перед ним троицу, — заставлять никто не станет. Мы вполне можем оставить вам парочку припасов, на которых вы долго не протянете, а потом, из-за голода, вы выйдете к заражённым сами. Без оружия и без защиты. Решать только тебе, Доди. Решай, хочешь ли ты, чтобы твои дети были в безопасности, или же тебе важнее твой мерзкий характер. Я уговаривать не буду.   
— Но… — начала было возникать блондинка, как Леон её прервал:  
— Мы должны собрать все наши припасы, разделив их поровну. Собирайте самые необходимые вещи. Как Лео сказал, мы никого не будем заставлять идти с нами.   
— Нужно оружие, — продолжает брюнет, — все те, у кого оно есть, могут идти с нами. Чем больше оружия — тем лучше.   
  
      Мужчины в зале одобрительно закивали.  
  
— Не берите с собой все свои вещи. Только самое необходимое — фонарик, батарейки, еда, немного одежды; вы должны быть налегке на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так, то у вас будет шанс убежать. Нельзя отставать от группы — мы не знаем, как сильны эти твари.  
— Вообще-то знаем, — возражает ему Кали, поднимаясь со своего места, — я наблюдала за ними из окна.   
— Кали, — предостерегающе произносит Лео, прося ладонью её вернуться на место.  
— Они нападают все вместе. Могут, конечно, и по одному, если кое-кто, — она не сдержала свой взгляд, быстро осмотрев Доди, — будет тормозить. И чем больше шума мы делаем, тем больше их к себе привлекаем. Так уже не один из живых поддался им.  
— Как сказала Кали, — одобрительно кладёт ладонь на плечо подростка мужчина, — нельзя паниковать.   
— Что делать тем, у кого нет оружия? — Раздался голос позади всех от рыжеволосого ирландца, с которым Ева познакомилась почти сразу по прибытию сюда, в то время как Лео оттягивал знакомство с Джеймсом до последнего.  
— Да, что делать тем, у кого ничего нет? — вслед за ним отозвалось большинство присутствующих.  
— В таком случае, — слово вновь взял Леон, — мы его найдём. Здесь много остроконечных палок, в кладовке есть пара инструментов, а в коридорах в пожарных ящиках есть пара топоров. Каждый возьмёт то, что сможет удержать.  
— И куда мы пойдём? — В один голос отзываются братья-близнецы, Алекс и Эван, с одним из которых Кали познакомилась в тот самый день, когда заражение приобрело большой масштаб.  
— Лагерь находится на пересечении Пауэрхаус и Девятнадцатой. Нам придётся перейти сначала через железнодорожные пути, а потом двигаться почти всё время вперёд.   
— А если наткнёмся на больных? — Вопрошает один из близнецов.  
— А если лагеря больше нет? — Вторит ему второй.  
— В таком случае, — выдыхает Барнс, складывая руки на груди, — будем либо прятаться, либо отбиваться — это зависит от их количества. На случай провала лагеря есть ещё одно место, — бросив взгляд на своего помощника, Лео делает шаг назад.  
— Отправимся к Саттерс форт, — отвечает Леон, который вырос в Сакраменто и знает каждый закуток. — Там довольно прочные стены, и можно найти место для ночлега или очередного привала.  
— Историческая коптильня? — Смеётся Джеймс. Впрочем, его шутку никто не оценивает, что быстро заставляет его замолчать.  
— Где мы возьмём еду, если ничего не получится? — Задаёт Ева вопрос, который висит в помещении с самого начала собраний, приобнимая вернувшуюся дочь за плечи и крепко их сжимая. — Мы не протянем без еды слишком долго.  
— Да, в этом загвоздка, — отзывается Леон, — но сейчас все магазины открыты, и мы можем взять еду оттуда.  
— Предлагаешь нам воровать? — Язвит Доди, смеряя невысокого парня ненавистным взглядом.  
— Доди, очнись, — устало выдыхает сидящая рядом с ней брюнетка по имени Джо, — мира и законов больше нет. Все мертвы и им точно насрать, что мы возьмём.  
— Собирайте припасы, встретимся здесь через тридцать минут здесь. Выдвинемся завтра на рассвете, — командует Барнс, быстро подхватывая подошедшую Еву и Кали за локоть, отправляясь в свой номер. Закрыв за собой дверь, мужчина вытаскивает их чемоданы, вываливая все вещи на кровать и начиная их сортировать, решая, что необходимо, а что — лишнее.  
— Можно я свои вещи сама соберу? — Выдыхает Кали, явно недовольная вторжением в личное пространство, чем заставляет Лео судорожно выдохнуть.  
— Ладно, — отходит он, позволяя подростку заняться своими вещами, возвращаясь к шкафу. Он достаёт ещё два пистолета из своего чемодана с двумя коробками патронов, и протягивает один из них — небольшую Беретту — Еве, а Браунинг — Кали, подкрепляя их коробкой с патронами.  
— Стреляйте во всё, что не кажется живым. Так, как я вас учил.

**Author's Note:**

> Строго запрещено, но можно договориться. Украдёте без разрешения — найду, и ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.


End file.
